


The Trouble with the Stolls

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apologies, Crack, Gen, I was like 12 when i wrote this, Notes, Sarcasm, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the Stoll brothers rarely behave, well Chiron's decided to make them write apology notes to anyone they annoy. He probably should have regulated what they wrote in the notes, but we forgive him. He is managing an entire camp of demigods, so he's got a lot on his plate.</p>
<p>Originally posted on fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Chiron,

We're sorry we lit the Hermes cabin on fire; it really was an accident. However the fireworks exploding from the Athena cabin's roof were not.

Not really sorry,

The Stoll Brothers

 

 

 

Dear Athena,

We're sorry for lighting fireworks off the roof of your cabin and getting soot stains on the roof, but it was the best place to launch them at the Poseidon cabin and we think you agree that was worth it.

Fearing your wrath,

The Stoll Brothers

 

 

Dear Thalia,

We're sorry for any "emotional damage" we caused you brother, but come on it's too easy with his memory loss and all.

Terrified of you,

The Stoll Brothers

 

 

Dear Demeter,

We didn't know plants were flammable, but thank you for sending us that very very angry letter, we took your advice and asked Hestia what was and wasn't flammable at camp. So I guess we're in even more trouble for the second time we lit you plants on fire.

What are you going to do flower us to death,

The Stoll Brothers


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Chiron,

Taping that sign to your butt that read 'FREE PONY RIDES!' might not have been the best idea but it was a fun one.

Can we have a ride?

The Stoll Brothers

 

 

Dear Zeus,

We still don't know why you got so upset about us trying to attend a party and Brooklyn house. We're teenagers we party.

This is about one of your girlfriends isn't it?,

The Stoll Brothers

 

 

Dear Chiron,

We honestly were trying to help. We thought the camp need a guidance office. We didn't know you had to go to school to a guidance counselor or that we were not allowed to convert the attic into said office.

How does this letter make you feel?,

The Stoll Brothers

 

 

Dear Hades,

We're sorry we asked you why your hair wasn't on fire repeatedly and then threw a bucket of water on you after you lit it on fire, but to be fair it was on fire.

Fire needs to be put out,

The Stoll Brothers


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Percy,

Sorry we stole your Minotaur horn and pen/sword.

But honestly you need a better security system,

The Stoll brothers

 

 

Dear Annabeth,

Sorry we stole your laptop. You left it in Percy's cabin.

His code was way too easy to guess,

The Stoll Brothers

 

 

Dear Nico,

Sorry we stole your sword.

Seriously guys stop leaving stuff in Percy's cabin,

The Stoll Bothers

 

 

Dear Hermes,

I'm sorry we Iris messaged you while you were in the shower.

Did you really have to take away our Iris messaging rights?,

The Stoll Bothers

 

 

Dear Chiron,

In what way is creating an army of the campers under age 10 and threatening war unacceptable.

Very confused,

The Stoll Brothers

 

 


End file.
